Super X
|caption =The Super X in The Return of Godzilla |image =Super X.JPG |name =Super X |targets =Godzilla |pilot =Unknown |length =27.2 meters |height =11.2 meters |first =The Return of Godzilla |last =The Return of Godzilla }} The Super X is an aerial vehicle used by the J.S.D.F. that first appeared in The Return of Godzilla. History Heisei Series ''The Return of Godzilla The Super X was originally built as an anti-Nuclear aircraft that was intended to defend Japan from an American or Russian attack. However, it was first used against Godzilla when he attacked Tokyo in conjuction with the Hyper Laser Cannons. The first encounter between the and the machine was a success for the humans - The Super X discharged its cargo of cadmium missiles into Godzilla's mouth, halting his nuclear reactions to the point that Godzilla nearly died. However, a accident involving the damaged Balashevo meant that the Soviet Nuclear Attack Satellite had fired a powerful Nuclear Missile at the city. An American nuke was launched in response, but as the two missiles collided, a massive storm formed. The lightning struck Godzilla's spines, and revived him. The Super X entered into battle again, and even though it had the upper hand by forcing Godzilla through multiple buildings, it was ultimately crushed under a building which the Kaiju King toppled onto it. Godzilla vs. Biollante While the Super X itself does not appear physically, it is referenced as being both the inspiration and one of the sources for the metal used in the construction of its successor, the remotely-piloted Super X2. Weapons *Flight at mach 1. *Equipped with cadmium missiles. *Laser Cannons. *Equipped with a wide variety of missiles. *Heat resistant layer. *Able to launch flares. Video Game Appearances *Godzilla: Monster of Monsters *Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters The Super X makes frequent appearances as a stage enemy in this game, and is most common on Earth. It flies from the right of the screen to the the screen's center, where it will hover above the player, shooting Cadmium Missiles and dropping bombs towards the player's monster. Because it flies near the top of the screen, its attacks are more effective on Mothra. In the 'base' levels, The Super X adopts a different tactic, and flies towards the player, shooting at them. When hit by the player, the Super X falls out of the sky and either disappears or explodes. Like the Moonlight SY-3, the larger fighter jets and Moguera's beams, the Super X is colored differently based on which monster the player is currently using. The Super X is blue when Godzilla is used, and gold if Mothra is used. Super_X_Sprite.png|The Super X in ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters ''Super Godzilla'' The Super X is mentioned briefly in story sequences for this game as the mobile command center that the player and their allies use to observe and direct Godzilla as they control him to fight off the enemy monsters. Comics ''The Return of Godzilla ]]The Super X appears in the [[The Return of Godzilla (Manga)|manga adaptation of ''The Return of Godzilla]], mirroring its role in the film. ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth ]]The Super X makes its first actual appearance in an IDW Publishing Godzilla comic in the final issue of ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, where it is seen along with several other Counter-Kaiju Reaction Forces weaponry, including the Gotengo, a Maser Cannon, and two ASTOL-MB93 Maser attack planes. Gallery Concept Art Concept Art - The Return of Godzilla - Super X 1.png|Super X concept art Concept Art - The Return of Godzilla - Super X 2.png|Super X concept art Production superx85.jpg Godzilla.jp_-_16_-_Super_X.jpg 5199283_std.jpg Super X vs Godzilla.jpg Screenshots SuperX.png Super-X in flight.png Super_X_Fähigkeiten.png Super X 1.png Super-X_and_Godzilla.jpg Merchandise Comics tumblr_m2n0ilAbJv1qdodo2o1_500.jpg|The Super X in ''The Return of Godzilla'' manga Super X GRoE.jpg|The Super X in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Toys Bandai HG Set 3 Super X and Super X2.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 3 Super X and Super X2 Also See *Super X2 *Super X3 Trivia *The Super X is one of the most successful human-built weapons to have taken on Godzilla, managing to stop his heart and temporarily knock him unconscious. *In episode 70 of Sgt. Frog, the battleship resembles Super X. *A model of the Super X makes a cameo on the cover for issue #3 of Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. *The Super X was the first VTOL military aircraft of the Heisei era. Category:Anti-Godzilla Operations Category:Vehicles Category:Aerial Vehicles